Late Night Madness
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: The daily madness of the X-Men may be over… but the night is still young and wild.


**Late Night Madness**

**Yawn…. I do not own X-Men…the disclaimer is suffering a nasty late night hangover… ugh, I'm trying to handle my booze drinking… madness up the walls, looting and plundering, brigadiers falling out of Virgin Mary… et al, well, why am I talking to you? Read the ****gibberish**** story ****more gibberish**

"Oh god, what a long day! Oy, I swear to God, if I have to put up with Kitty's cousins again, I will send them off to Abu Dhabi naked!" Jean yawned, applying her eyeliner makeup in the bathroom as Scott was reading a Playboy magazine in the queen-size bed.

"Don't let 'em kick you while you're down, honey. You still have your guts." Scott echoed, Jean gargling and spitting into the sink. "Damn right I do." Jean replied, getting into the bed, leaning in to kiss Scott's cheek.

"Aren't you going to stay up and watch Jimmy Fallon?" Scott asked as Jean fluffed her pillow. "No way Jose. I liked the show better when Jay Leno was hosting. Wake me up if either Bobby or Longshot are doing something stupid." Jean yawned, laying down and beginning to snore.

"Hmm, ah well, more for me then." Scott replied, switching on the TV as the Tonight Show started. "God, that Fallon, he sure knows how to set off a show!" Scott guffawed, fond of Fallon's famed one-liners. "… Still have to get tickets for that Mockingjay film this week…" Scott reminded himself as he viewed the ads. "Ooh! The new Hobbit film looks interesting!" Scott added after seeing an ad for the Hobbit: the Battle of the Five Armies. Just then there was a gentle tapping on his chamber door.

"Come in." Scott replied, not too loudly to wake Jean up. The door opened and Selene poked her head in. "hey Scott, can you settle a bet for me and Madelyne? We're watching Return of the King, and we're deciding on who's more hotter: Viggo Mortensen or Orlando Bloom." Selene spoke, Scott snickering to himself.

"Selene, the marathon was last week. How the heck were you able to record all 3 Lord of the Rings films?" Scott asked. "Technically, it wasn't quite **all** of them. HBO showed the two Hobbit films as well. But we both fell asleep after the first one…. Then we woke up for the second." Selene added

"Well, hopefully you didn't miss out the important parts of the first one, **especially** the part with the oversized dragon at the end." Scott reminded, Selene nodding. "Naturally so. Madelyne kept babbling on how much Smaug sounds like that sexy Benedict Cumberbatch fellow, who is rather handsome and should be voted next year's Sexiest Man Alive, I might add." Selene commented

"You kidding? That dude has done over a **dozen** roles; he was an ax-crazy superhuman in space, an affable slave owner, a mystery-solving sleuth, and might I add, an overgrown dragon, and could possibly be fit for Brainiac if they ever do a Justice League film." Scott exclaimed

"And they better, if they want to build a cinematic universe like ours." Dazzler piped up, entering the room with an air mattress in her hands. Longshot entered as well, a large Thermos in one hand and a slang book in the other.

"What are you two doin' in here?" Selene sharply asked as Alison pumped up her air mattress. "Funny thing; it turns out Tabitha is borrowing our room for her science experiment. So Longshot and I are staying in here until she's finished." Dazzler explained, laying down on the mattress as she got into her sleeping bag.

"Well just keep it down, alright? You both know Jean's a very heavy sleeper." Scott reminded, Dazzler nodding. "Mmm… put mayonnaise on my sandwich…" Jean mumbled in her sleep, snoring.

"What the heck is she doing?" Selene asked. "You'll have to excuse her, she often dreams she's at Subway and she's ordering a steak and cheese sub." Scott explained, Jean licking her lips in her sleep.

"Uh… don't look now guys, but…" Dazzler snickered, as Jean was licking Alison's hair, sniffing her forehead. "Oh god, she thinks you're food, Ali!" Longshot guffawed, Dazzler shooting him a dirty look. "Jean, honey, wake up! Alison's not meant for eating!" Scott ordered, Jean not snapping out of her trance.

"What?! You believe Jean's intending to **eat** me?! I'm a vegan, for God's sakes!" Dazzler whined, Jean leaning forward, her mouth opened wide. Dazzler then shook Jean silly, the effects opening her eyes and causing her to tumble onto Dazzler.

"Oof! Hey, nice choice of air mattress!" Jean commented, relaxing on the velvet leather mattress. "Uh Jean, do you even **realize** that you tried to eat me in your sleep?" Dazzler asked, Jean thinking before answering "No"

"Well, that's a relief. Otherwise, if Jean actually **did** go with it, then, well… let's just say that'd be a nasty case of indigestion." Selene commented, Jean recoiling in disgust. "Eww! Selene, don't do that! You know I hate seeing those Hannibal films!" Jean whined

"Oh **come on!** It was a one-time thing!" Selene complained, Jean looking pale. "Selene, honey, the film was about a chick who's after a human-eating guy who knows another freaky guy that skins people. Did you even **notice** me vomiting into the bags during the thing?" Jean replied

"Boy, you got to admit, she has a point there." Scott added, Jean continuing. "But enough really. Now, it's late, we have a busy day tomorrow, so let's cut the schmoozing and get some sleep."

"Fine by me, 'cause I checked on Madelyne, she's coming over. Oh and we settled the bet; it's Orlando Bloom." Selene added, Madelyne entering. "Hey guys. What'd I miss?" Madelyne asked cheerfully

"Oh you know, the usual." Selene flatly answered, getting under the covers as Madelyne climbed onto the top of the bunk bed. "Hey! **I** get the top!" Jean hissed, Madelyne playfully teasing her. "Sorry redhead, you snooze, you lose." Madelyne joked, Jean rolling her eyes as she got into the bottom bunk.

"Ok you chatterboxes, lights out." Emma spoke sweetly, shutting off the lights of the room… Except for the TV, still blaring.

"Um, Scott, do you mind?" Jean asked sleepily, about to nod off. "Oh no you don't, Jean. Sons of Anarchy is on right now." Dazzler commented. "Well, beggars cant always be choosers." Jean yawned, nodding off as her and the girls snored, Longshot and Scott groaning in disgust.

"Hey buddy, your wife does that too?" Scott asked wearily, trying to drone out Alison's snoring. "You know it brother. What usually helps **me** out with Ali's loudness is using a squeegee and some sheep wool." Longshot replied

**Beat**

"… Damn, I've got to try that sometime." Scott responded


End file.
